Daddy Issues
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Deke wasn't sure whether Peter was someone he wanted to emulate. But at least he could take a bit of morbid satisfaction from knowing that they both had daddy issues.


**Daddy Issues**

"You named your pistol? What kind of person names their pistol?"

"I didn't name it, my father did."

"Oh. Guess your dad had issues."

"Yeah, well, least my dad isn't the guy who fucks my mum and runs off into the galaxy giggling"

"Screw you."

D'Argo Sun "Deke" Crichton felt tired. It might have been the grog he was drinking, it might have been his internal clock going haywire. Starbursts were tiring, space travel in general was tiring, and fighting off pick pockets inhabiting an alien _skull _was tiring as well.

"Can I see it?"

And to top it off, the twat seated opposite him didn't look tired at all. Peter Quill, a.k.a. Star-Lord, a.k.a. the only other half-human in this area of the galaxy, was at the top of his game.

"Sure."

Deke handed him his pulse pistol and returned to the blue liquid seated next to him.

"Cartridge fed, battery pack, five to six-hundred shots per magazine, right?"

"Right," Deke slurred.

"Peacekeeper tech."

Deke looked up. "Peacekeepers?"

"Maybe. Live out here long enough you hear all kinds of rumours." He slid the pistol over the table. "Here's Winona back."

Deke holstered the pistol. Winona. His father's gift to him after leaving him on Earth. The one piece of technology he had to link him to his human father and sebacean mother, bar the holo-still that had been left to Aunt Olivia. So when the chitauri had invaded New York, when Moya had managed to get back to Earth after re-opening the wormhole they'd created, when a pilot named Pilot had sent him a pod and a message that he was old enough to brave the dangers of the Uncharted Territories, he'd taken it in his stride. He'd thought he'd be prepared for anything.

Anything didn't involve nearly getting killed on Xandar, flying off to Knowhere, and nearly pissing himself when he saw a talking racoon singing a lullaby to a dancing plant. So faced with the wonders of the universe, he'd let his human side take over his sebacean one and do what humans did best – get drunk.

"So your dad's an immortal," Deke slurred again, taking another sip of the grog.

"Yep."

"And you hope to maybe find him."

"Maybe."

God the bastard was smug.

"And if you do find him, y'know, the guy who had you abducted from Earth after never being there for you…what would you do?"

He shrugged.

"Do you care?"

Quill took another swig of the blue liquid. "Newbie, I'm too drunk to care."

Newbie. Deke ran a hand over Winona. Eighteen years he'd grown up on Earth, after one year in the Uncharted Territories. That year being the first of his life and beyond his memory. Pilot had reiterated what his parents had told him, that he'd been left on Earth to keep him safe, and now, eighteen years later, could rejoin the community he'd left behind. The psychopathic, war-torn, insane community that existed on the other side of the galaxy. The community he'd never known.

He wondered how Quill felt about being abducted from Earth. Watching the man pat the arse of a kyrolian waitress, he suspected that he didn't mind too much.

"Do you miss home?"

But he asked anyway.

"Home?" Quill asked, turning his gaze from the kryolian's rear.

"Y'know, Earth," Deke said. I mean, it's the arse end of the galaxy, it seems every year there's some threat only a superhero can deal with, but…" He sighed. "Help me out here man."

Quill sighed. "Listen, kid, if you're asking about daddy issues, I'm…not the guy to talk to. The only father figure I ever knew seriously considered eating me, and, well, let's just say I'm not about to miss him anytime soon."

"And your mother?"

Something flickered in the man's eyes. And Deke leant back in his chair. He had a headache coming on.

"Let's lay it out," he said. "My father's a human who made first contact back in 1999, revealed that to the world in 2003, last made contact with said world in 2004, and dumped me back home in 2005."

"Nice guy."

"My mother, on the other hand, is sebacean. A trained soldier of one of the most ruthless military forces in the galaxy. Apparently she loved me enough to give birth to me with all the messiness that entails, but not enough to actually stick around for the last eighteen years of my life."

And there was the flicker again.

"My only friend right now is DRD-1812, and Pilot. He got to Earth using a chitauri wormhole since my dad destroyed the original one to save Earth from the scarrens, but getting back is the hard part. So even if I _do _reach where I have to go, which might take decades since the chitauri wormhole was no good for a return trip, my dad will likely be dead."

"And your mum?"

"Sebaceans live a long time." He let out a sigh. "So, tell me you prick, what would you do in my position? Because between nearly getting killed on Earth, nearly getting killed on Xandar, and nearly being pickpocketed here, I'm tempted to call it in."

"Kid-"

"Pistol, sucks. Moya, no weapons. DRDs suck as friends, Pilot's in a bad mood most of the time, and…" He sighed and went for his glass. It was empty.

"You want my advice?" Quill asked.

Deke snorted. "I'm past caring."

"Are you? Because you're still here. And chances are your parents are still out there. And you left Earth willingly, so I think deep down you want to find them again."

"The morons who left me on that dirthole alone."

"The morons who sent a ship to get you. The morons who are still alive." He sighed. "Count yourself lucky kid. You've got a chance of both your parents still being alive. Some of us…well, some of us aren't as lucky."

And Deke snorted again. The headache was still there. The glass was still in his hand. And Quill…Quill was just sitting there.

"Another round?"

"Yeah," Deke sighed. "Another round."

* * *

_A/N_

_So I saw _Guardians of the Galaxy _last week. It gets a stamp of "okay" from me. Still, by all indications it's been successful in terms of revenue and critical reception and a sequel's been greenlit. So while I wouldn't object to a sequel being made, it's made me pleased for another, perhaps more selfish reason - it's pretty much a given that success is something that movie studios (and other bodies) try to emulate - take DC's attempts at establishing its own cinematic universe for example. So with GotG being successful, I think the proposed _Farscape _movie's chances of being made have gone up quite a bit. Admittedly I never saw the need for a a continuation post-_Peacekeeper Wars _(granted, I haven't read the comics, partly because of that), but after GotG, I'm a bit more enthusiastic about the prospect. So in the spirit of this line of thought, ended up writing this._


End file.
